Our Little Secret
by FujoShizaya
Summary: Gokudera and Yamamoto have a huge secret and the secret is that they are LOVERS! They started to date after the battle with Varia was over, but Gokudera wanted to keep it as a secret from Tsuna because he was scared how would Tsuna take it. Bad summary!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own _KHR_ or the _characters_ they belongs to Akira Amano the creator of the _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_  
**Fanfic made by:** Akari Yukimura (No stealing!)  
**Warnings:** Contains YAOI! (_BoyxBoy_) don't like don't read  
**Pairing(s):** 8059 (_Yamamoto x Gokudera_) hints of 1827 (_Hibari x Tsuna_) 

* * *

**Our little Secret.**

Gokudera and Yamamoto have a _huge secret _and the secret is that they are **_LOVERS!_** They started to date after the battle with Varia (_Ring battle_) was over but Gokudera wanted to keep it as a secret from Tsuna because he was _scared_ how would Tsuna take it that his _right-hand man _was dating a **guy**. But one day when Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera were on their way on school Yamamoto wanted to bring their relationship up.

"Oy Tsuna. What would you think if I were dating a _guy_?" Yamamoto asked with a smile.  
"Hiii! Y...Yamamoto-san? W-what is with...t-that question?" Tsuna asked nervously.  
"Haha! It's just that I...mph." Gokudera pushed his hands on Yamamoto's mouth so he couldn't say anything anymore.  
"It's _nothing_ Jyuudaime!" Gokudera shouted and dragged Yamamamoto quickly behind the corer.  
"You! What do you think your doing you _yakyu baka_!" Gokudera shouted.  
"Maa maa Gokudera-kun someday he will find out _it_ anyways." Yamamoto smiled.  
"What will I _find out_?" Tsuna suddenly asked.  
"Aaaah! Jyuudaime? Since when? Have you been standing there?" Gokudera panicked.  
"Whole time." Tsuna said. "But what is it that I will _find out_?" He asked again.  
"N-nothing." Gokudera said and glared at Yamamoto.  
"Maa maa. Let's keep going or we are going to be late of the first lesson." Yamamoto reminded.  
"Ah! The first lesson is on gym isn't it? Volleyball right?" Tsuna asked.  
"Hai Jyuudaime! Let's hurry and do our best!" Gokudera shouted and started to drag Yamamoto with him. 

* * *

**- Gym -**

Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna were on the same side on the game and the game went well until Tsuna _sprained_ his ankle and fell on the ground and at the same time someone on the other side hit the ball that was now heading toward Tsuna.

"Jyuudaime! _Watch out_!" Gokudera yelled.  
"Eh!" Tsuna turned around and the ball hit right on the target and Tsuna lost his consciouness.  
"Juyydaime"/Tsuna!" Gokudera and Yamamoto yelled. 

* * *

**- Infirmary -**

Gokudera and Yamamoto brought Tsuna to infirmary room but the nurse weren't in so they decided to stay and look after Tsuna. Gokudera looked kinda down since he couldn't stop the ball earlier.

"Oy Gokudera. _Cheer _up it was just bad luck that Tsuna sprained his ankle." Yamamoto said and patted Gokudera's shoulder.  
"B-but... If I had stopped it Jyuudaime wouldn't..." Yamamoto pulled Gokudera closer and shutted him up with deep kiss.  
"Y...You _yakyu_-" Gokudera couldn't continue because Yamamoto gave him another deep kiss and now pushed his tongue in Gokudera's mouth.  
"Mhh...!" Gokudera moaned and tried to push Yamamoto away but somekinda he didn't have enough _power_ to push him away and gave up.

When Yamamoto finally ended the kiss Gokudera was blushing madly and wiped his mouth.

"H...how could you... In front of Jyuudaime!" Gokudera said with teary eyes.

Yamamoto pulled Gokudera in hug and stroked his hair.

"I _love you _Gokudera." Yamamoto said suddenly.  
"Y...Yamamoto." Gokudera whispered clutching on Yamamoto's shirt.

Then suddenly the infirmary's door were slammed open. 

* * *

**- Surprise -**

"What are you _herbivores_ doing here?" Hibari asked when he saw Gokudera and Yamamoto hugging each others.  
"Eh we just... Haha..." Ymamoto laughed nervously.  
"If you are skipping classes I will bite you to death." Hibari rised his tonfas.  
"You damn! Can't you see that Jyuu-!" Gokudera was cut of by Hibari who _knocked him out _with his tonfa and then turned his glare at Yamamoto.  
"Calm down Hibari-san. We are here because Tsuna lost his consciouness during the volleyball game so we brought him here." Ymamoto said and pointed at Tsuna.

Hibari put his tonfas away and cared Tsuna's head.

"I will _take him _with me. You have anything against it?" Hibari said.  
"N-no I don't, but why would you take Tsuna away from here?" Yamamoto asked in wonder.  
"Tch. That's none of your bussines, _Yamamoto Takeshi_." Hibari said as he lifted Tsuna on his arms and leaved Yamamoto and unconscious Gokudera in the infirmary room.  
"Can't be helped then?" Yamamoto mumbled and lifter Gokudera on the bed where Tsuna were lying a few minutes ago. 

* * *

**- It's just the two of us -**

Yamamoto stroked th uncoscious Gokudera's hair.

"J-Jyuudaime!" Gokudera shouted as he quickly sat up on the bed, "Y-Yamamoto? Where is _he_? Where is Jyuudaime?" Gokudera panicked as he noticed that he was lying on the bed but Tsuna wasn't there in the room.  
"Maa maa. Calm down Gokudera-kun, Hibari-san _took him away_." Yamamoto smiled.  
"H-Hibari-san! Took Jyuudaime away!" Gokudera looked shocked. "W-we need to find them before he-!" Gokudera was cut off by Yamamoto who suddenly kissed him. _[lol again sorry Gokudera was caught off guard so many times]_

Gokudera just stared at Yamamoto and couldn't move, he felt like he was melting there in front of his lover because of the kiss he just received.

"W-what do...y-you think... doing that h-here..." Gokudera blushes as he tried to mumble something.  
"It's just the _two of us _now." Yamamoto whispered into Gokudera's ear making him blush more.  
"W-what about Jyuudaime?" Gokudera asked.  
"Don't worry. I think that Hibari-san is his lover." Yamamoto said calmly.  
"What!" Gokudera shouted. "Hibari-san? Jyuudaime's _lover_?" He continued.  
"Yeah. He carried him away like a _princess_." Yamamoto smiled.  
"Really... then... there is nothing to worry about?" Gokudera looked at Yamamoto.  
"Yeah nothing to worry, except _this_." Yamamoto pointed at his lower part.  
"Huh?" Gokudera stared at Yamamotos pants which looked tight from the front.  
"H-how did _it_ become like that?" Gokudera asked.  
"Your sleeping face just now. Was extremely _cute_." Yamamoto whispered and licked Gokudera's ear.  
"Hnh." Gokudera moaned. "Y...Yamamoto... d-doing it here is a bit..."  
"Haha. Don't worry the nurse won't be back today and I _locked _the door so no one won't be disturbing us" Yamamoto laughed.  
"So you planned this then." Gokudera smirked.  
"Ehehe. Kind of." Yamamoto said. 

* * *

**- I love you -**

Yamamoto pushed Gokudera to the bed and pressed his hips against Gokudera's and started to move them. Yamamoto's erection rubbed against Gokudera's pants and he started to feel it too and moaned as Yamamoto rubbed against him again and again.

"Haah... Yama...hnh Yamamo... -to." Gokudera panted.

Yamamoto blushes as he saw Gokudera's red face and his teary eyes and then he _snapped_. Yamamoto started to remove Gokudera's shirt and when he finally got it off he noticed two hard nipples. Yamamoto threw Gokudera's shirt away and looked down his lover.

"Haah... _hurry up_..." Gokudera panted.

Yamamoto started to lick Gokudera's other nipple while he rubbed the other one with his left hand. Gokudera felt it even more and moaned louder than before causing Yamamoto's erection to grow even harder than it was before. Yamamoto stopped for a moment and removed his pants while Gokudera started to unzip his.

"Let me help you." Yamamoto said and pulled Gokudera's pants off.  
"Ah!" Gokudera moaned when his cock was freed from the tight pants and now it was standing there leaking the pre-cum from it's tip.

Gokudera blushed and hide his face behind his hands and clutched his knees together hiding his erection but then Yamamoto gently moved his arms so he could see his lover's face and whispered into his ear;

"Don't hide it. I will take care of it."  
"Y-Yamamoto." Gokudera whispered.

Yamamoto lowered his head and parted Gokudera's legs. Yamamoto licked the pre-cum that have leaked out from the tip of Gokudera's cock and smirked.

"You are so _sensitive_ Gokudera." He said and licked Gokudera's cock again before he burried it in his mouth.  
"H...aaah! Hnh..." Gokudera moaned as Yamamoto started to suck on his cock making his whole body to tremble from the pleasure.  
"Y-Yamamoto... Ah!... haah... I... go... nna c-_cum_ s...-oon." Gokudera squirmed causing Yamamoto to stop for a second.  
"Let _it out _Gokudera." Yamamoto said and started to suck his lover even harder.  
"I... Ahh!" Gokudera moaned as he released his load into Yamamoto's mouth.

Yamamoto licked his lips and looked at his lover who were still panting heavily from the orgasm he just had.

"Look at you." Yamamoto said and placed his hand on Gokudera's cock. "Your still so hard." Yamamoto smiled.  
"B-baka!" Gokudera shouted but then he noticed it himself he blushed madly covering his face again. "W...wose fault you t-think... it is." Gokudera cried.  
"Ah. _Gomen gomen_." Yamamoto smiled and wiped off the tears from his lover's ckeeks. "I will make you feel _better_ right away." He continued.

Yamamoto walked oi front of nurses desk and took _something_ from there.

"W-what is that?" Gokudera asked.  
"It's something that help's me to loose you up." Yamamoto said and lubricated his fingers with the ointment.  
"A...ah! Y-yama...moto..." Gokudera moaned as Yamamoto pushed one finger in his hole.  
"So _warm_." Yamamoto smiled as he slowly added second finger in and started to stretch them inside Gokudera's tight hole.  
"Ah! Ya-mamoto. Yamamoto... Yama...moto. Haah agh!" Gokudera moaned Yamamoto's name and trembled violently as he felt like coming again.  
"Yama...Haah Y...ama..mo...to... I c-can't ta-take it... anymore." Gokudera panted.  
"Hm? What is it?" Yamamoto asked with a smirk.  
"I... I want _you_... in me." Gokudera said and blushed.

Yamamoto smiled and pulled his fingers out of Gokudera and replaced them with his throbbing erection. Gokudera moaned when Yamamoto slowly started to enter inside his tight hole, but to Gokudera it was _too slow _and he pushed his hips forward to meet up with Yamamotos thrust.

"Aaaa!" Gokudera moned when Yamamoto's full lenght was burried in his hole and when he felt that Yamamoto was about to pull out he wrapped his legs around him pulling him in again.  
"D...don't.. p-pull it out." Gokudera begged.  
"Don't worry Gokudera it won't last long." Yamamoto said.

When Gokudera loose his grip Yamamoto pulled allmost his whole lenght out before pushing it back inside. After a few slow thrust Yamamoto started to thrust in and out of Gokudera with a faster pace making his lover to _crie_ out from the pleasure. Yamamoto leaned forward and pushed his lips against Gokudera's and started to play with his tongue.

"Haah. Yama... hnh... moto." Gokudera panted as Yamamoto brake off their kiss.  
"Hnh... Goku...dera... so... _tight_." Yamamoto moaned as he started to thrust even deeper inside his lover.  
"Ah!" Gokudera moaned when Yamamoto hitted his prostate.

Yamamoto started to stroke Gokudera's erection with same rythm as he thrusted inside of him. Yamamoto felt that he was coming closer at his climax and started to thrust inside of Gokudera harder and faster so they would be able to cum together.

"Ya-Yamamoto... I'm gonna... Ah! _Cum_ a-again." Gokudera cried.  
"Me... too... haah. Let's... cum t-together." Yamamoto panted.  
"A...Aaaah!" Gokudera moaned as he finally came over at Yamamoto's hand and his own stomach. Gokudera was _trembling_ and _sobbing_ from the pleasure and soon after Yamamoto felt Gokudera's hole starting to twitch around his cock and couldn't hold it in any longer and released his seeds inside his lover's hole. Yamamoto pulled out of Gokudera and fell down becides him panting heavily.

"We need to clean up before we leave." Yamamoto remembered.  
"I will help you." Gokudera said and grapped Yamamoto's hand.  
"Haha. That will help a lot." Yamamoto smiled.  
"I _love you_." Gokudera finally said.  
"I _love you too _Gokudera." Yamamoto said and kissed Gokudera's cheek. 

* * *

**- the Truth -**

Gokudera was still lying on the bed, naked after Yamamoto was cleaned him off and Yamamoto was just pulling up his pants when the door opened but this time without slam.

"G-gokudera-kun? Y-yamamoto?" Tsuna was staring at his friends and frozed as he stared at Gokudera who was lying there naked and Yamamoto who was just pulling up his pants.

"J...Jyuudaime t-this is..." Gokudera started but didn't know how to continue.  
"Haha. How did it go with Hibari-san Tsuna." Yamamoto asked cheerfully.  
"Hiii! H-how did you know that we just...!" Tsuna blushed.  
"Maa maa calm down. It just shows on your face." Yamamoto smiled.  
"R-really?" Tsuna said and blushed.

After Gokudera was dressed up and the infirmary room was cleaned Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna went out of school.

"So you really are _dating_ Hibari-san?" Yamamoto asked.  
"Y-yeah." Tsuna blushed. "A-and you two are dating each others right?" Tsuna asked.

Gokudera blushed and turned away when Tsuna looked at him.

"Haha. Yeah we are dating." Yamamoto smiled and hugged Gokudera. "Right Gokudera?"  
"Y-yeah. That's right." Gokudera blushed.  
"I wish you luck." Tsuna smiled.  
"Arigato Jyuudaime!" Gokudera said and gave a shy smiled.  
"Thank you Tsuna." Yamamoto smiled and patted Tsuna's back. "We wish you luck too Tsuna." Yamamoto said.  
"Yeah good luck Jyuudaime!" Gokudera shouted.  
"Ehehe... Arigato." Tsuna said.

Tsuna finally got to know the truth and at the same time Yamamoto and Gokudera find out who is Tsuna's lover. Let's all hope that they will live their lives happily until the end.

The **END**

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry I know it is crappy. This is my first 8059 fic (_Yamamoto x Gokudera_) and I really don't know how to write about them so they won't become a totally _OOC_. This is one-shot so there will be no more chapters of this one. Maybe someday I will write another YamaGoku fic. The end on this fic is totally _BORING_ sorry about that and the whole fic is somekinda annoying me _(Maybe because I usually write drama fics.) _so next time I will write a better one. But still I hope you like it. Read and Review ^^


End file.
